(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a system and method for supporting and providing light from LEDs (light emitting diodes). More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system and device that supports strips of LEDs and allows support of the device over a desired area to be illuminated, and allows the user to replace the LED strips without replacing the support device.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The use of LED lighting for growing plants has been recognized as a viable alternative to traditional methods of using artificial lights to grow plants. A particular advantage of the use of LED lighting is that LEDs can be fabricated to provide specific light spectrum that will favor growth or development in a desired plant variety. Examples of publications that discuss these known aspects of LEDs and their use in horticulture are discussed in WIPO publication WO 2014013400 A2, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and in U.S. Application Publication US20130326947 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Problems associated with the use of LEDs is that LEDs will produce light that is concentrated along a narrow wavelength spectrum. Therefore, in order to create a light source that is favorable for plants, or a specific type of plant, requires a mixture of various types of LEDs, each producing a specific portion of the desired light spectrum. Thus, a grow light that provides light in a variety light spectrums typically requires the use of a variety of LEDs clustered together. This clustering of LEDs creates problems associated with the dissipation of heat generated by the operation of the closely spaced LEDs.
Still further, known devices that use LEDs typically follow the approach used in providing fluorescent lighting, which is the use of long, horizontally supported, light fixtures. Examples of this approach are found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,332 to Ter-Hovhannisyan, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,613 to Little, Jr. The horizontal support facilitates cooling in that the air surrounding these lights rises as it is heated by the LEDs. Accordingly, these devices use horizontal cooling fins and provide arrangements that promote cooling with the horizontal fins.
An important disadvantage of using horizontally supported lighting systems is that the light generated reaches the tops of the plants being cultivated, but the leaves and structure of these plants blocks the light from the lower portions of the plants.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple device that can accommodate a large variety of LEDs, provide efficient cooling for the device, and which allows the light generated to reach along the entire plant.